That's Death!
by Mirliton
Summary: Oui, c'est bien la Mort, avec son éternel désir de bien faire et d'améliorer le service... en oubliant que le mieux est souvent l'ennemi du bien. Pour le plus grand bonheur des zygomatiques d'Albert.
1. Acte 1

**Disclaimer**: la Mort et le Disque-Monde sont à Pratchett. Le titre vient de la chanson composée pour un des jeux vidéo Discworld.

**Genre**: 3 petits chapitres sur notre philanthrope préféré (je pense pouvoir parler au nom de tous? qui n'aime pas la Mort?). L'idée m'en est venue en relisant _Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive_ de Srithanio (amateur de délires qui ne connaissent pas encore, précipitez-vous!). On ne parle pas assez des états d'âme de notre grand squelette sensible!

Oh, et **pour ceux qui en douteraient**: délire, délire, délire.

(et, oui, je sais que je suis déjà en retard pour la Machine Infernale et que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de fics 'sérieuses', mais ça vient, ça vient...)

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**That's death... Acte 1  
**

-

Pierrot Fifrelin n'aurait jamais dû railler ce jeune noble à la mise ridicule, et surtout pourvu d'une bourse bien garnie : une susceptibilité froissée trouve facilement moyen de se racheter une fierté contre quelques piastres à Ankh Morpork. Il comprit son erreur 4 jours après alors qu'il rentrait un peu plus tard que de coutume, en devinant un mouvement dans son dos. En entendant l'Assassin murmurer son nom et celui du commanditaire. Puis en sentant une lame glacée glisser sur son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda avec tristesse son corps affaissé dans la ruelle sombre : un travail propre et soigné, mais ce n'était pas de nature à le consoler. Bah, au moins il en avait fini avec les petites misères de la vie. A lui les vastes espaces de l'éternité ! D'après ses lointains souvenirs de catéchisme, la Mort allait maintenant venir dans sa robe de ténèbres et il aurait droit à un paisible et durable repos. Il espérait seulement qu'On ne lui tiendrait pas trop rigueur des innocentes (et rares) tricheries dans les courses de dragons (trouver un bon tuyau, tout le monde le faisait). Ni de la pomme caramélisée qu'il avait volée voilà plus de 20 ans pour Suzy Stafèr (ni de ce qui s'était passé ensuite avec Suzy…). Ni du bulletin de notes qu'il avait « perdu » **(1)**, il y a encore plus longtemps, en revenant de l'école. Ni des blagues enfantines qu'il faisait à Soeur-J'Inculque-Les-Bons-Principes-Aux-Croyants-En-Devenir **(2)** à l'école ohmnienne de son quartier. Que lui disait-elle, d'ailleurs ? Qu'un garnement comme lui finirait par rôtir chez le Diable et ses suppôts aux habits roses et brillants.

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Oh, un cavalier approchait. C'était l'heure, l'heure solennelle...

« BIENVENUUUUUUUUUUE ! VOUS ETES L'HEUREUX GAGNANT D'UN SEJOUR ETERNEL AU ROY...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !

Et Pierrot Fifrelin mourut (une deuxième fois) de peur.

-.-.-.-.-

« JE NE COMPRENDS PAS, ALBERT.

- Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur, monsieur...

- JE CHERCHE A LEUR RENDRE LE PASSAGE PLUS AGREABLE...

- Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur...

- ET EUX ME COMPLIQUENT LA VIE ENFIN LA MORT EN MOURANT UNE DEUXIEME FOIS. ET DE PEUR EN PLUS !

- Monsieur, monsieur...

- POURTANT LE ROSE C'EST GAI, NON ?

- Monsieur...

- ET LES PAILLETTES ? LE CHAPEAU HAUT-DE-FORME ? LA CANNE ? LES SOULIERS VERNIS ? LE GILET DORE ? ALBERT, QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE ?

- ... »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-**Entracte**-

-

**Notes :**

**(1)** Un drôle de coffre sur pattes en avait en réalité fait son régal, et ce n'était pas la succession de zéros qui l'avait motivé à aller chercher le papier entre les dents du truc.

**(2)** Surnommée par les élèves lettrés Sœur Inculte, et par les autres Sœur J'Encu…


	2. Acte 2

**Disclaimer**: tout est à Pratchett.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**That's Death... Acte 2**

-

« CETTE FOIS VOUS M'ACCOMPAGNEZ, ALBERT, AU MOINS J'AURAI VOTRE AVIS. »

-.-.-.-.-

« Mwahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhh….. »

-.-.-.-.-

« INCROYABLE. MORT DE RIRE. J'AI POURTANT REMPLACE LE CHAPEAU EFFRAYANT DE NOIRCEUR PAR LE BONNET A POMPONS. C'EST LE MAUVE QUI NE CONVIENT PAS ?

- Mrfrfrfrfrrrr... ahahahaha !

- GRAND MERCI POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN, ALBERT. »

-

* * *

-**Entracte**-


	3. Acte 3

**Disclaimer**: la Mort appartient toujours à Mr Pratchett! N'en déplaise aux métaphysiciens, philosophes et croyants de tous poils, non mais. L'immortel Fred Astaire n'appartient qu'à lui-même et la légende dorée des danseurs aériens.

**Précision**: le _shuffle _et le _brush _sont des pas de claquette (et de tap dance en général).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**That's Death... Acte 3**

-

« Ecoutez, monsieur...

- JE SAIS ALBERT, LA TENUE N'ARRANGE RIEN.

- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, monsieur.

- MAIS J'AI UNE AUTRE IDEE.

- ...

- ET INUTILE DE FAIRE DES REFLEXIONS DESOBLIGEANTES : CETTE FOIS, CE N'EST PAS VOUS QUI M'ACCOMPAGNEZ. »

-.-.-.-.-

Ce soir-là, Fred Upstair fit le bond de trop : celui qui le propulsa malencontreusement dans le public, atterrissant pieds joints (et ferrés, bien sûr, comme tout tap-dancer qui se respecte) sur la poitrine d'Opale Monotilte. Ce qui suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres **(1) **: le compagnon de l'opulente donzelle lui donna immédiatement son sentiment sur les danseurs trop enthousiastes. En déclenchant une bagarre générale, et accessoirement en lui fracassant la tête contre un pilier du bar **(2)**.

-.-.-.-.-

« Non non, on reprend : vous prenez appui sur les orteils...

- LES ORTEILS ?

- Euh... les métatarses. Là. Puis vous levez le pied, et l'articulation se fait au niveau de... l'astragale : et un et deux et trois !

- ET UN ET DEUX ET TROIS !

- Oui, voilà, maintenant vous frappez d'un coup et sec et...

- C'EST TROP DIFFICILE, JE N'Y ARRIVERAI JAMAIS.

- Allons... après tout, c'était votre idée, au départ. Profitez-en, c'est une chance : il se trouve que par hasard je suis votre premier... public, je peux donc vous aider. Et puis c'est une initiative sympathique, je trouve. J'ai été agréablement surpris par votre arrivée, même si vous massacrez le _shuffle _et le _brush_.

- VRAIMENT ?

- Certain. Les suivants seront impressionnés, sans nul doute. C'est une chorégraphie très ambitieuse. Par contre, n'emmenez plus votre bestiole : elle a vraiment mauvais esprit. On reprend ? Et UN et _tap_ et DEUX et _tap_ !

- ET UN ET _TAP_ ET DEUX ET...

- SCOUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**RIDEAU**

_(Un petit raton d'opéra version squelette soulève rapidement le tissu, pirouette, se marre encore un bon coup et repart en faisant voltiger sa faux)_

_-  
_

**Notes :**

**(1)** Et pas seulement à cause des étincelles produites par le raclement du métal contre la peau de troll.

**(2)** Un vrai pilier, en pierre robuste et tout, pas Gargalou Lampeur, pilier **_de_ **bar émérite, déjà rond comme une barrique à ce stade de la soirée (et donc trop près du sol et trop mou pour représenter une menace quelconque pour un humain en vol-plané).

-

* * *

**_Pour ceux qui en douteraient: oui les vacances arrivent trop tard, mes neurones ont complètement grillé. Là, c'est dit!_**

**_Oh, et si vous ne connaissez pas les jeux du Disque-Monde, allez vite sur Youtube, tapez "That's Death" et appréciez les progrès de la Mort!_**

**_Pour les amateurs: les 2 jeux ont des scénarios excellents, dignes de Pratchett (encore plus frappés) et se trouvent sur Lost Treasures, en abandonware.  
_**


End file.
